


Mark Lee and his cherry lips

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Non AU, Romance, i'm so soft for this ship, this is just hyuck adoring mark basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Donghyuck loves Marks lips and everything else about him.





	Mark Lee and his cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- i was in a soft mood so this happened  
> \- enjoy!<3

Donghyuck loves Mark. He always has. When he had met him the first time, in 2013, he knew that the older boy belonged to his side. From the first second the warm brown eyes of the other boy drew him in and even now, Hyuck still loved to just stare into Marks eyes, bathing in the familiar brown orbs that looked back at him like he hung the moon and stars into the sky.

Hyuck loves Marks personality. The way the older boy was able to calm him down whenever his energy got the best of him. He loved the way he and Mark balanced each other out perfectly and he loved the way both of them stayed by each others side through thick and thin.

They’ve been together for so long that they didn’t even needed words to know how the other was feeling. It was magical to be with each other, Donghyuck thinks. He really did love Mark from head to toe, loved the way their breathing would be perfectly in synch when they went to bed and the sweet scent coming from his boyfriends body when he nuzzled his nose into Marks shirt.

The most of all though, he loved Marks lips. Those red, plump lips that would press against his own every so often. Their first kiss was after a fight, when both of them went into their room, anger turning their pretty faces into scary grimaces.

Donghyuck pushed passed him. Mark grabbed his hand and swung him back towards him. Then he pushed Donghyuck against the wall and... he kissed him.

Mark ran his thumb along Donghyucks jawline and down his throat, hips pinning him to the wall. He kissed Hyuck slowly and with intensity, and once he got over the mind-numbing shock and comprehended what was actually happening, it was incredible. Donghyuck had never been kissed like that before. They melted together. Every movement of his was somehow perfectly mirrored by his. Donghyucks heart was pounding so hard he knew Mark must be able to feel it and Hyuck was sure his legs were giving way, but Mark held him up, pushed him harder against the wall.

Since then, kissing became a daily thing for both of them. But they went further one night, when kissing became too heated and the desire for each other too much.

Mark swallowed up Hyucks quiet moans with his mouth, enjoying the way their warm bodies rubbed against each other. Donghyucks fingernails were pressed into the soft skin on Marks back. He held onto his boyfriend as if his life depended on it, savoring every second of skin on skin and Marks cold lips on his neck where he was busy sucking hickeys into the bare skin.

Words streamed from Donghyucks mouth, some familiar, some not. The last of them were, „I love you.“ Mark rose up off Hyuck with a fond smile. „If I'd known it was that easy to get you to admit how you feel, I would have done this a long time ago.“

Donghyuck felt himself blush, pulling Mark down to capture his lips with his own again and again, until both of them were left breathless and panting into each others mouth.

„I love you, too.“ Mark softly whispers, brushing the sweaty strands of hair behind Donghyucks ear and cupping his cheeks before smothering the younger boy with pecks all over his face.

  
Donghyuck absolutely adored Mark Lee,  
and Mark Lee absolutely adored Lee Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
